Give Me Your Number, please
by ChaeRin-Jongin
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika orientasi masuk asrama berbasis ide licik si Baekhyun mempertemukan Jongin dan Sehun? Kode kamar senior dan Sehun bukanlah perpaduan yang baik untuk kehidupan asrama pemuda manis ini. Summary gagal. Intinya, HunKai. RnR. one shoot from Chaerin


_**Give Me Ur Number, Please…**_

Created by ChaeRin

Main cast: Sehun, Kai

Main pair: HunKai

Don't Like Don't Read… don't bash, don't flame, BL, OOC ( mungkin), typonya mohon dimaklumi… dilarang plagiat… ^^

One-Shoot

Disclaimer: Chae tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam fanfic ini. Murni imajinasi. Semua cast yang namanya tertera dalam cerita ini bukanlah milik Chae. Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri. Chae meminjam nama demi kepentingan cerita

 _Happy reading_ …

.

.

"Jadi? Kau siswa baru itu?"

Jongin mengangguk singkat ketika ditatapi lekat oleh seorang namja dewasa dengan sepuntung rokok sisa setengah yang masih menyala di ujung bibirnya. Laki-laki itu menatap Jongin ragu, sebelum menghela napas panjang dengan sebelah tangan memijit pangkal hidungnya. Jongin mengernyit, merasa terganggu dengan kepulan asap putih yang menganggu saluran pernapasannya. Demi kakak perempuannya yang sempurna, Jongin benci rokok dan orang yang merokok.

Tangannya yang nyaris tertutupi lengan jaket bergerak-gerak di udara, mengibas kepulan asap putih yang hampir menyeruak masuk ke dalam hidungnya.

"Well-selamat datang kalau begitu", Lagi, Jongin diberikan tatapan intens oleh namja di depannya ini,"Dengar, bukan berarti dengan melaporkan dirimu padaku, kau sudah diijnkan menjadi warga asrama sekolah. Kau tahu, asrama ini memiliki peraturan. Baik yang tertulis maupun yang tidak. Baik yang legal maupun yang tidak. Dan kuharap, apapun peraturannya nanti, semoga kau selamat sampai akhir"

Kerutan nampak bertengger indah di pertengahan alis pemuda manis bernama Kim Jongin ini. Mulutnya nyaris terbuka, mempertanyakan kejelasan pernyataan panjang yang diucapkan dalam satu tarikan napas tadi. Sayangnya, kode tangan kiri yang teracung di udara merupakan pertanda bagi Jongin untuk tetap menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Laki-laki itu namanya Suho, menyodorkan dua lembar formulir yang entah apa isi lengkapnya ke arah Jongin. Laki-laki kurang tinggi tersenyum sekilas sebelum menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya kembali ke kursi. Membiarkan Jongin tetap dalam posisi berdirinya sejak beberapa menit lalu. Membiarkan namja berkulit eksotis itu tenggelam dalam kebingungan membaca deretan tulisan yang ada di kertas yang baru disodorkannya tadi.

"Singkatnya, kau akan benar-benar diterima jika kau lulus orientasi"

"HAH?!", mulut Jongin terbuka dengan tak elitnya. Kedua kelopak matanya mengerjap cepat namun sangat imut, hampir membuat Suho yang duduk di depannya meloncat antusias untuk berfanboying ria dengan calon warga asramanya ini.

"Tapi sayangnya bukan aku yang akan memberikan orientasi padamu. Jaa nah, ikut aku. Akan aku antarkan ke kamar ketua asrama angkatan kelas 1. Persiapkan dirimu Jongin. Karena sepertinya kau tidak akan dilepaskan hidup-hidup oleh mereka"

.

.

Lets check this out^^ HunKai!

.

.

"Sekarang kau mengerti aturan mainnya, Jongin?"

Satu detik…

Satu menit…

Tiga menit…

Pemuda yang ditanyai tadi hanya melongo dengan mata mengerjap. Pandangannya fokus tertuju pada secarik kertas yang sialnya terjatuh dari botol undian tadi. Crap! Orientasi yang disebutkan oleh pengawas asrama beberapa saat lalu ternyata benar-benar terjadi. Dan coba tebak dimana dan siapa yang akan memberikan orientasi bagi pemuda manis kita ini?

"Ne ne Jonginie", kedua pelipis Jongin sudah berkedut cepat. Wajahnya pias dengan jumlah kerutan yang semakin bertambah banyak dan dalam apalagi setelah makhluk dengan piyama bergambar bunga matahari yang dikenakan sosok mungil yang tengah bergelayutan di tangan kanannya ini memberikan panggilan aneh yang terdengar menyebalkan di telinganya.

 _Jonginie?_

 _Jonginie?_

Oh Tuhan, rasa-rasanya Jongin ingin membantai habis siapapun yang memiliki ide mendepaknya keluar dari rumahnya sendiri dan berakhir di asrama gila ini! Sialnya ia terkurung dan dibiarkan seorang diri di kamar ketua angkatan asramanya. Si pengawas tadi pun entah sudah menghilang kemana.

"Inti dari perkataan Jongdae tadi adalah tidak peduli cara apapun yang kau gunakan pokoknya kau harus mendapatkan nomor kode kamar salah satu senior kita langsung dari mulutnya sendiri. Entah kau mau merekam, memvideo, atau membawanya sendiri ke hadapan kami. Jangan pernah mencoba sabotase pada kami karena kau tahu kami bisa mengetahui kecurangan yang kau lakukan semudah kami menepuk nyamuk. Waktu yang kami berikan 7 * 24 jam. Hari sabtu minggu depan tepat pukul 5 sore adalah batas terakhir. Kau paham Jonginie?"

Jongin hanya meneguk ludah kasar. Jiwanya mengambang entah kemana ketika kertas laknat yang terjatuh dari botol yang dikocok olehnya itu menampilkan deretan kata brengsek yang membuat semangat hidup dan bersekolahnya sontak menipis.

 _ **Dapatkan nomor kode kamar senior…**_

Dan kali ini matanya membulat tak bergeser dari botol lain yang sekarang tengah dikocok oleh namja mungil yang menambahkan suffix _ine_ di belakang namanya seenak jidat. Mengingat namja mungil ini adalah ketua asrama angkatannya serta prestasi gemilangnya dibidang martial art, nyali Jongin untuk berdebat menentang pun meluap seketika.

 _Pluk_

Satu kertas yang masih dalam kondisi tergulung rapi telah jatuh dari botol. Innernya tak kunjung diam menghaturkan doa apapun itu, berharap nama senior yang tercantum dalam kertas yang ada digenggamannya bukanlah senior galak yang suka membully ataupun senior pervert yang menjijikkan. Apapun itu… siapapun itu… Jongin benar-benar mempertaruhkan hidupnya di kertas ini..

Tangannya membuka kertas itu dengan hati-hati. Matanya terpejam menolak terbuka. Beberapa teman angkatannya berikut Byun Baekhyun masih betah berdiri di sekitar tubuhnya. Semuanya nampak memanjangkan leher membaca nama yang akan menjadi bagian dalam orientasi illegal ini.

Sedikit... sedikit lagi…

Kelopak mata Jongin mulai terbuka perlahan… matanya memicing dengan napas yang tertahan… dan

 _ **Oh Sehun**_

"HAHHH?!", Telinga Jongin berdegung keras mendapati teriakan spontan di sekitarnya. Si Byun Baekhyun yang tadi mengocok kertas inipun sontak tersenyum lebar. Hanya Jongin yang masih terdiam. Menatapi lekat untaian huruf yang menyambung membentuk rangkaian nama dari-

 **Oh Sehun**

 _Pertanyaannya… siapa itu Oh Sehun?_

.

.

"Nama Oh Sehun. Senior kelas 3. Mantan ketua osis dan juga klub basket. Tubuh tinggi semampai dengan kulit putih susu menjurus pucat. Wajahnya tirus dengan sorot mata tajam. Tipikal namja yang sangat cuek dan dingin. Senior paling populer di sekolah ini"

"Kau harus berhati-hati dengan fansclubnya Jonginie"

"Bingo! Para fansnya sangat brutal. Nyawa siapapun bisa lewat jika tertangkap oleh mereka. Tidak peduli namja atau yeoja. Tidak peduli guru ataupun murid. Tidak memandang kaya atau miskin. Tidak peduli kau pintar atau bodoh. Mereka akan menghabisi siapapun yang tertangkap radar tengah mengusik idola nomor satu mereka"

"Oh Sehun adalah ketua asrama angkatan atas. Seperti yang tadi dikatakan Yugyeom, Sehun sunbaenim sangat dingin. Mengajaknya bicara sama beratnya dengan ujian masuk universitas. Dia sangat acuh dan jarang menaruh perhatian pada orang lain. Meskipun begitu dia banyak disegani. Jadi berhati-hatilah. Pastikan kau lulus orientasi ini Jongin"

"Ne ne mianhae Jonginie, aku tidak tahu kalau ada kertas dengan nama Oh Sehun di dalam botol undian tadi. Seandainya aku tahu, aku pasti akan menyingkirkannya terlebih dahulu", Baekhyun berucap lirih seraya mengusap puncak kepala Jongin yang tengah menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja. Laki-laki manis itu semakin pasrah mendengar rentetan biodata dan fakta seputar target orientasinya kali ini. Sayang sekali, dia tidak bisa mendapati senyuman miring yang tertera apik di bibir mungil Baekhyun. Sementara Jongdae yang duduk di dekat Jongin dan kebetulan fokusnya tengah tertuju pada sang ketua asrama hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya maklum.

Well-pernyataan lirih dan ekspresi Byun Baekhyun sangat bertolak belakang kau tahu? Tidak tahu saja kalau semua kertas yang ada di botol undian tadi hanya tertulis satu nama… dan nama itu tidak jauh-jauh dari…

 **OH SEHUN…**

.

.

Hari pertama^^

Otak dan anggota gerak tubuh bawah Jongin sungguh tidak sinkron seharian ini. Dibenaknya bersiliweran sosok senior yang katanya dingin dan memiliki fansclub terselubung di sekolah ini. Otak pas-pasannya sibuk menggambarkan miniatur Sehun berdasarkan penjelasan seujung kuku yang didapatkannya hari sabtu lalu. Dan sekarang- dia tidak tahu kemana kaki membawanya pergi sementara dipikirannya sebuah nama laknat tengah tersangkut permanen dengan tidak elitnya.

 **Oh Sehun…**

"Sunbae… Sehun sunbaenim!"

Tubuh tinggi semampai Jongin berputar 180 derajat secara otomatis begitu telinganya menangkap nama targetnya. Tak jauh dari posisinya berdiri kini, seorang yeoja dengan rambut ikal panjang tengah berlarian susah payah mengejar sosok lain sambil membawa sebuah kotak. Satu kerutan dengan ekspresi bingung tercetak di wajah manis Jongin.

"Sunbae!"

 _Tinggi semampai… kulit putih susu menjurus pucat… wajah tirus… sorot mata tajam…_

Samar-samar ciri-ciri seorang Oh Sehun yang Jongin dapatkan terngiang tanpa permisi. Laki-laki itu berusaha menggumam, mengingat kembali setiap data mengenai Sehun sampai akhirnya sosok jangkung yang tengah dikejar yeoja ikal tadi tertangkap kedua manik kelamnya.

 _Itu-_

"Sehun sunbaenim!"

 _Benar!_

Inner Jongin berteriak heboh karena telah berhasil mendapatkan sosok dari target orientasinya kali ini.

"Benar-benar mirip dengan yang dikatakan kemarin…", gumamnya pelan dengan pandangan yang tak bergeser dari sosok jangkung tadi.

"Begini Sunbae. Tadi kelas kami melakukan praktik membuat berbagai cake. Dan kelompokku membuat _blackforest_. Oleh karena itu- hm… maukah senior…"

"Kau berharap aku mau menerima kuemu? Tidak. Dan lagi kenapa harus padaku? Kalian pikir aku apa? Setiap kali ada kelas yang melakukan praktik memasak, aku harus dikejar-kejar hanya untuk mencicipi masakan buatan kalian. Kau tidak sadar yah sudah menganggu waktu istirahatku. Berikan pada orang lain dan jangan padaku!", Jongin terhenyak mendengar penuturan panjang yang diucapkan Sehun. Kalimat-kalimat itu dilontarkan dengan tenang. Ekspresinya pun datar. Terlalu tenang sampai-sampai Jongin merasa sakit hati mendengarnya. Kata-kata itu lembut. Tapi efeknya luar biasa menusuk hati. Belum lagi tatapan tajam yang diberikan pemuda itu pada si gadis ikal yang kini menunduk dengan ekspresi menahan tangis.

"Perkataan tadi pun berlaku untuk kalian. Paham?", kembali Jongin dibuat terkejut dengan kalimat terakhir. Rupa-rupanya setelah memberikan tatapan penuh intimidasi pada si gadis ikal, laki-laki pucat itu melempar pandangan yang sama tajamnya ke arah belakang sang gadis dimana berdiri jejeran murid yang memegang kotak sama persis.

Belum sampai disitu saja. Intimidasi kuat yang menguar disekeliling Sehun mengarah langsung sampai di tempat Jongin berpijak. Pemuda manis itu terhenyak kaget dengan mata membulat ketika ia dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari-

 **Oh Sehun…**

.

.

"Kudengar kelas 1-2 dan asrama angkatan 1 kedatangan murid baru"

"Siapa peduli! Aku bukan penggosip sepertimu Jackson"

"Aku bukan penggosip idiot! Aku diberitahu oleh gadis-gadisku"

"Benarkah? Jadi- apa kali ini akan ada orientasi lagi? Wah-wah, adik angkatan kita sekarang ini kreatif-kreatif yah. Menyenangkan sekali jika ada waktu senggang untuk bermain-main seperti itu", celetukan ringan penuh sarkasme keluar dari bibir Jaebum.

"Kali ini apa yah tugas orientasinya?"

"Hentikan seringaian mesummu itu Taehyun!"

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan sejak tadi? Suara kalian bahkan sampai ke kamarku", sontak semua yang tengah duduk berkumpul membicarakan sang anak baru di kelas 1-2 memalingkan pandangannya ke samping. Disana Sehun, sang ketua asrama berdiri dengan sebuah buku di tangan kanannya. Ekspresinya masih tetap datar tapi matanya seolah melontarkan pertanyaan terselubung seperti apa-topik-yang-kalian-bicarakan-tadi?

"Itu- tentang murid baru", terpaksalah Park Chanyeol selaku wakil ketua asrama yang membuka mulut memberikan jawaban pada Sehun yang sudah mengambil posisi duduk disalah satu kursi yang masih kosong. Buku cetak nampak terbuka lebar di pangkuannya namun fokus dari sepasang intan tajam itu masih tertuju pada Chaenyeol, menyiratkan pertanyaan lain seperti -lalu?

"Begini. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan kalau di angkatan adik-adik kita akan ada orientasi sebelum benar-benar menjadi warga asrama. Entah kesialan atau tidak, si anak baru di kelas 1-2 masuk asrama disaat ketua asrama angkatan kelas 1 baru saja beralih ke tangan licik Byun Baekhyun setelah Kim Minseok pindah dari sini. Kau sendiri tahu bagaimana liciknya namja itu. Tampang cantiknya bertolak belakang dengan ide jahil dan bengisnya. Kali ini si anak baru itu akan menjalani orientasi yang dipimpin langsung oleh ketua asramanya. Jadi kami menebak-nebak, untuk saat ini menurutmu yang menjadi tugas dan target dari orientasi si licik itu apa?"

Sehun mendengus sebelum menjadikan buku di pangkuannya sebagai objek yang jauh lebih menarik daripada sang wakil ketua yang membicarakan dan memikirkan hal tidak penting seperti orientasi barusan.

"Hey Sehun! Kau tidak penasaran? Ughh… rasanya aku ingin ikut serta dalam orientasi itu. Hitung-hitung refresing terakhir sebelum nanti kita akan dibuat sibuk dengan tes dan ujian"

"Terserah. Bukan urusanku. Dibandingkan itu, apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas aritmatika yang tadi? Jika belum, lebih baik kau kerjakan sekarang juga! Si Byun, si anak baru, dan orientasi menyebalkan itu bukan hal penting yang perlu kau pikirkan Dobi sialan!"

"Yah yah yah Sehun! Kau tidak boleh memanggilku begitu! Dan lagi, akukan penasaran. Apa boleh buat?""

"Namanya Kim Jongin"

"HAH?!", Sehun cukup melirik dari sudut matanya mendengar salah satu teman asramanya mengucapkan nama asing tadi. Berbeda dengan Park Chanyeol dan mayoritas lain yang sampai memalingkan wajahnya serempak seperti dikomando. Terlihat idiot.

"Tadi tanpa sengaja aku berpapasan dengannya. Namanya Kim Jongin"

"Ne.. ne… dan bagaimana dia? Apa manis? Manis mana sama yang lain?", seperti biasa Jackson dan Chanyeol-lah yang paling heboh. Hitung-hitung bisa dijadikan target untuk mereka dekati. Ada yang bening sedikit langsung diembat.

"Dia tinggi semampai. Kulitnya eksotis. Manis sekali. Matanya bulat lucu. Benar-benar sangat lucu. Tubuhnya pun ramping. Dia namja tapi tidak seperti namja. Bagaimana yah bilangnya…", Chanyeol masih menahan antusiasnya, menunggu temannya menyelesaikan deskripsi tentang si murid baru kelas 1-2 itu,"dia imut. Argghh.. sulit menggambarkannya. Kalian temui dia saja besok"

Chanyeol dan Jackson nyaris berhigh five ria sebelum suara rendah Sehun menghancurkan segalanya,"Kim Jongin? Tinggi dan kulit eksotis? Rambutnya berwarna cokelat gelap dan hidung yang pesek bukan? Yang terlihat selalu mengantuk? Maksudmu dia kim Jongin kan?"

"Oh… ah yah. Itu dia. Tidak salah lagi"

"Hem- Sehun"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu sampai sedetail itu? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada murid baru itu sebenarnya Sehun?!"

Dan Chanyeol terpaksa berpuas diri mendapati senyuman miring tipis yang Sehun berikan padanya. Jarang sekali -dan jika boleh dikategorikan sangat langka- Sehun menaruh atensi berlebih pada sesuatu. Parahnya lagi atensi itu tertuju penuh pada seseorang. Pada laki-laki. Pada anak baru yang entah memiliki daya tarik magis apa sampai-sampai pangeran dingin seperti Sehun langsung tertarik kurang dari sehari. Sayangnya laki-laki pucat itu tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun selain berdiri dari posisinya dan beranjak kembali ke kamar.. membiarkan seruan pertanyaan Chanyeol menggantung di udara bebas.

.

.

Hari kedua^^

 **TAP TAP TAP**

"Kumohon sunbae…. Lima menit saja…"

"…."

"Empat menit saja bagaimana?"

"….."

"Tiga menit kalau begitu sunbae?"

Masih tidak mendapati respon berarti dari sosok jangkung yang berjalan dihadapannya. Jongin berkali-kali berusaha menjejeri langkah panjang target tugas orientasi di depannya ini, namun berkali-kali pula kaki jenjangnya terpaksa kalah mengayun dan justru memperbesar jaraknya dengan Sehun.

"Dua menit saja sunbae. Tolong…", Jongin sudah benar-benar kelelahan. Fisik maupun psikisnya terguncang total gara-gara orientasi ini. Tidurnya pun terganggu, jelas! Bagaimana bisa ia memejamkan mata dan terbang ke alam mimpi dengan tenang jika acapkali ia menutup mata dan bayangan Sehun dengan tatapan tajam dan aura intimidasi yang mendominasi tereflkeksi sempurna di benaknya. Itu mimpi terburuk!

"Sunbae, aku mohon hanya dua menit saja"

CRAP!

Jangan menghentikan laju langkahnya, menoleh dan bersimpati terhadap Jongin yang nyaris sekarat karena kelelahan mencarinya seisi sekolah dan melupakan waktu istirahatnya saja tidak! Si Sehun ini sungguh tidak punya hati!

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya^^

"Sehun sunbae… tidak bisakah kau membantuku? Sekali saja? Setelah ini aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi sunbae. Muncul dihadapanmu pun tidak. Jadi aku mohon sunbae, tolong bantu aku kali ini saja…"

Sehun masih diam. Dia mengacuhkan keberadaan bocah berkulit eksotis ini selama hampir 4 hari. Mulanya Sehun tidak paham kenapa namja ini muncul tiba-tiba dan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan begitu formal. Ternyata setelah diikuti hampir sepanjang waktu selain di asrama -karena aturan asrama illegal yang menyebutkan jika lingkungan angkatan 3 pantang dimasuki oleh angkatan di bawahnya- Sehun akhirnya mengetahui kalau dirinyalah yang menjadi target dari tugas orientasi yang harus dilakukan oleh si murid baru ini.

Berhari-hari itu pula Jongin mengusiknya dengan segala cara. Mengekorinya kemanapun ia pergi. Mengajaknya berkomunikasi dengan topik random yang tidak pernah disahuti sepatah katapun oleh Sehun. Membantu Sehun dari kejaran para fans gilanya yang berusaha mencekokinya dengan makanan buatan mereka sendiri yang tentu saja belum bisa dipastikan keamanan dan keselamatannya. Serta mengobati lukanya ketika tanpa sengaja mengalami cedera saat bermain basket. Tindakan terakhir ini sungguh mengagetkan Sehun karena untuk pertama kalinya dia membiarkan orang lain menyentuh tubuhnya. Oke kalimat ini terdengar sedikit ambigu. Maksudnya adalah membiarkan Jongin membalut luka di tubuhnya. Skinship tidak langsung. Semacam itulah.

"Sunbae!"

Dan perlahan Sehun mulai menyadari setiap perubahan suara dan ekspresi dari namja yang mengejar-ngejarnya ini. Senyuman tipis tersungging apik di bibir tipisnya ketika mendapati ekspresi merajuk Jongin. Namja itu menghentakkan kakinya dengan bibir penuh yang mengerucut dan nampak bergumam random. Apapun yang diomeli namja itu, sungguh, Sehun paling suka membuat namja ini mengejarnya dari belakang kemudian merajuk dengan ekspresi imut seperti saat ini.

.

.

"Jadi-bagaimana dengan usahamu Jonginie?"

Belum sampai satu semenit Baekhyun melontarkan pertanyaan pada Jongin, namja manis itu tahu-tahu langsung mendaratkan wajahnya di atas meja. Dia tidak mau peduli dengan Sehun atau orientasi apapun itu. Tubuhnya sudah hampir mencapai ambang batas. Biarkan dia beristirahat sebentar saja. Biarkan pikiran dan hatinya tenang tanpa harus ada Sehun disana. Shit! Apa-apaan dengan hatinya?!

"Jonginie, kau baik-baik saja?", Baekhyun menghela napas panjang ketika Jongin bergumam tidak dengan lirih. Pemuda cantik itu sontak saja melayangkan tangannya menuju puncak kepala Jongin, mengusapnya pelan, seolah menyampaikan penguatan. Yah- meskipun orientasi ini adalah idenya dan pemilihan Sehun sebagai target adalah murni kerja ide jahilnya, tapi itu semua semata-mata karena ia merasa Sehun akan tertarik dengan namja manis ini. Hem, insting? Yah sebut saja seperti itu.

.

.

Hari keenam, dan khusus hari ini Jongin menolak mencari keberadaan Sehun. Dia tetap berusaha betah di tempat duduknya meski waktu istirahat telah berlalu 5 menit dari pelajaran terakhir. Dihadapannya ada deretan angka dengan 4 kombinasi. Corat-coret angka yang kemungkinan merupakan kombinasi nomor kode kamar Sehun dan sialnya kemungkinan kombinasi itu sangat banyak! Memikirkan Sehun dan tugas orientasi ini membuat matanya jadi berkantung seperti panda. Ia bahkan melewatkan waktu tidurnya berhari-hari dan tidak ada yang berhasil. Segala usaha sudah ia coba. Dari menanyakan langsung, menyogok, mengekorinya seperti seekor hewan, crap! Jongin meringis lelah.

.

.

"Hey ada apa dengan Sehun? Seharian ini moodnya benar-benar berantakan. Semua orang terkena amukannya", bisik Jackson penuh rasa ingin tahu setelah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kesadisan Sehun yang hampir membuat nyawa salah satu murid asrama bawah melayang. Kesalahan kecil seperti menabraknya tanpa sengaja tidak mungkin diambil pusing oleh Sehun yang biasanya acuh namun kali ini namja itu seakan tengah meledak sampai-sampai nyaris melemparkan kamus bahasa inggris yang dipegang Chanyeol ke arah murid yang menabraknya tadi.

"Jangan tanyakan padaku! Seharian ini berada didekat Sehun terasa seperti di neraka. Nyawaku ada di ujung tanduk setiap kali aku bernapas", balas Chanyeol dengan bisikan pula. Kedua orang itu sontak menahan napas panjang begitu Sehun membalikkan badan dan pergi melewati mereka berdua.

Sehun dan suasana hati yang sedang buruk bukanlah perpaduan yang baik untuk siapapun yang ada disekitar.

.

.

Hari ketujuh…

"Tsk. Sial…!", gumam Jongin putus asa seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon maple yang berdiri kokoh di belakangnya. Kali ini ia memilih melarikan diri ke taman belakang sekolah yang terbilang sepi dibandingkan berdiam di kelas dan otaknya tanpa henti memproyeksikan sosok Sehun dengan sempurna. Dia benar-benar angkat tangan dengan senior dingin itu. Dia kehabisan cara dan sudah tak berminat lagi untuk mengekori laki-laki itu. Biarkan saja ia didepak dari asrama yang sudah ia tinggali secara tidak resmi hampir satu minggu. Syukur-syukur ia bisa kembali ke rumahnya, Kalau tidak pun, yah sudah- ia tinggal melarikan diri ke rumah kakek neneknya di Busan. Habis perkara. Tapi entahlah. Jongin merasa semakin tidak bersemangat terutama sejak dua hari ini. Mencari Sehun dan meminta nomor kode kamarnya ternyata jauh lebih sulit dibandingkan perdebatan dirinya dengan kedua orangtuanya ketika Jongin memutuskan mengakhiri les piano dan berbalik mengikuti les menari.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tsk!", Jongin berdecak kesal. Rambutnya tambah berantakan karena dijambak sedemikian rupa. Efek frustasi yang sekian lama dipendam seorang diri.

" **8894"**

Kedua kelopak mata Jongin yang nyaris terpejam erat karena sepoi angin sontak melebar refleks. Kepalanya mendongak mencari sumber gumaman yang ternyata berasal dari atas pohon.

"Sehun sunbae?", bibir penuhnya bergerak, mengucap nama sosok jangkung yang rupanya tengah duduk anteng di atas dahan kokoh pohon maple. Sehun dengan sebelah kaki tertekuk dan sebelahnya lagi yang dibiarkan menggantung di udara, kedua tangan terlipat angkuh di depan dada, dan sepasang mata yang menatapnya lekat,"sudah kusebutkan nomor kode kamarku. Terserah kau mau mendengar dan mengingatnya atau tidak"

"Ah-tunggu sebentar sunbae! Tolong ulangi kodenya…", tanpa sadar Jongin melonjak dari posisinya. Dia hampir meninggikan suaranya begitu manik kembarnya mendapati Sehun yang hendak memejamkan mata untuk tidur. Sial! Kenapa dia melamun tadi?

"Sunbae… tolong ulangi lagi. Aku belum merekamnya"

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat, namun masih dengan mata yang setengah terpejam.

"Begini,. Tugas orientasiku itu adalah mendapatkan nomor kode akses kamar senior langsung dari orangnya. Aku diharuskan merekam, kalau tidak mem-video saat Sunbae menyebutkan kode kamarnya. Katanya untuk menghindari terjadinya kecurangan. Jadi sunbae, tolong ulangi sekali saja…."

"Tidak mau"

"Sehun sunbae, please. Sekali saja. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang Sunbae perintahkan kalau Sunbae mau menyebutkannya sekali lagi"

Merajuk. Ekspresi itu benar-benar menggemaskan di mata seorang Sehun. Melihat bagaimana Jongin merajuk dan memohon padanya memberikan kesenangan tersendiri dibandingkan dikejar-kejar fans bejibunnya yang brutal dan sadis.

"Sekali lagi? Baik. Berikan ponselmu. Biar aku yang merekamnya sendiri"

Tanpa banyak bicara Jongin menyodorkan ponsel putihnya ke arah Sehun. Senyum simpulnya tidak pudar sama sekali ketika Sehun akhirnya menyebut dan merekam nomor kode akses untuk kedua kalinya. Laki-laki itu bahkan memutar rekamannya kembali memastikan pada Jongin kalau ia sudah melakukan permintaan namja itu dengan benar.

"Jadi- bisa kau ulangi pernyataanmu yang tadi Kim Jongin?"

"Pernyataan yang mana?"

"Tentang kau akan melakukan apapun yang kuminta jika aku menyebutkan nomor kode kamarku untuk kedua kalinya. Coba katakan itu lagi"

Jongin pun mengangguk polos,"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang sunbae minta jika Sunbae mau menyebutkan nomor kode akses kamar sunbae lagi"

 **PIP**

Jongin mengerjap bingung mendapati satu ponsel hitam yang kini ada di tangan Sehun. Wajah bingungnya memucat tak kala Sehun memutar rekaman dimana ia mengucapkan pernyataan terakhir. Tak luput pula dengan senyuman tipis yang membuat bulu kuduknya bergidik.

"Well-kau lihat saja apa yang akan kuminta ketika kau berhasil masuk asrama", Jongin sport jantung ketika dengan acuhnya Sehun melempar ponsel milik pemuda manis itu kembali,"sampai jumpa lagi, Kim Jongin"

.

.

Otak Jongin blank seketika. Jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat. Tubuhnya mematung begitu saja. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan sosok jangkung yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Sial.

Iblis itu tersenyum.

Sehun tersenyum

Dan demi Tuhan, senyuman itu-

"WWWUUAHH EOMMA… APA-APAAN INI?!", inner Jongin berteriak frustasi

.

.

"HHUUAAHHH BAEKHYUNNIE…..HHUUEEE"

Chanyeol terlonjak dari posisinya. Jackson dan Seungri yang tengah menelan cemilan hampir tersedak. Mark dan beberapa orang lainnya yang kebetulan ada di ruang berkumpul angkatan 3 sontak terdiam seribu bahasa ketika suara nyaring berisi pekikan dan setengah isakan mengguncang malam damai mereka.

"Ehm… itu dari lantai bawah bukan?", Chanyeol menggaruk rambutnya bingung.

"Sepertinya. Tapi siapa yang sedang mewek itu?"

"Entahlah. Kurasa aku tahu suaranya. Si anak baru itu mungkin"

"HAH?"

"Jadi-?"

Mereka berbondong-bondong bergegas ke lantai bawah dipimpin Chanyeol yang paling antusias. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang sejak tadi menekuni bacaan yang dipegangnya. Tidak tahu saja kalau iblis tampan itu sedang mengulas senyum penuh arti sembari melirik ke arah ponselnya..

To: Kim Jongin

Selamat bergabung di asrama.

Mulai besok kau wajib muncul dihadapanku minimal sekali sehari. Tidak terima bantahan apapun. Aktifkan ponselmu selalu dan jangan pernah mengabaikan pesan atau telpon dariku. Kau paham? Dan- terima kasih karena memberikanku nomor ponselmu sendiri.

Dari:

Oh Sehun

.

.

Tidak adakah yang memberitahu sisi lain dari seorang Oh Sehun? Laki-laki itu sangat protektif pada siapapun yang menjadi miliknya dan orang beruntung itu ialah Kim Jongin. Ingatkan sang senior agar memberikan imbalan setimpal pada si licik Byun Baekhyun. Kalau bukan karena orientasi konyolnya, ia tidak akan bertemu dengan namja semenarik Jongin.

.

 **END**

.

.

Hallo minna, gomen-gomen, yang mempublish fanfic ini bukan Chae eonnie tapi Naeul. Berhubung kesibukan dan alasan dibalik hiatus tak tentunya, Naeul akhirnya berinisiatif mempost fanfic ini. Daripada jamuran sia-sia dalam laptop. Hm, Chae eonnie nitip ucapan Marry Christmas untuk yang merayakannya… walau udah telat banget tapi gak ada salahnya juga kan?

Sekedar pemberitahuan, fanfic ini dipublish bukan untuk mengakhiri masa hiatusnya eonnie. Karena sebenarnya eonnie masih hiatus demi alasan yang ada di profilnya. Semoga masih ada yang menunggu new fanfic dan updatean fanfic lama dari eonnie.

Naeul: (bisik_bisik) Eonnie udah kehilangan sense menulisnya….

Oops… okelah. See you again minna… kalau ada fanfic baru dan lama yang udah diupdate, Naeul yang akan mempostnya sendiri.

RnR yah...

^^v


End file.
